


固定奖惩机制+

by italianscientist



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:44:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: 维吉尔实在是太了解怎么惩罚德扬了。





	固定奖惩机制+

**Author's Note:**

> 小道具描写，可以接受再往下拉

洛夫伦早早到了训练基地，在更衣室门口等开门，靠在墙上摆弄手机打发时间。他看到Davor在帮他转发的广告下面写道。“你们不知道我哥哥经历了多少才有现在”，露出微笑。

走廊尽头传来脚步声，范戴克跟在管理员身后几步远走了过来。管理员大叔为他们开门，拍拍两位球员，对这种勤奋训练的态度表示赞赏。

换上训练服，洛夫伦跟着搭档走去卫生间。范戴克把他拉进隔间里。闸锁的声音听得克国人脸颊发麻，紧张而期待地看着。中卫搭档转过身来，淡漠的眼神上下将他打量了一番。

“裤子脱了。”范戴克语气堪称温柔地说道，仿佛不是在发号施令。而是在安慰他。也许这也是荷兰人表达肯定的一种方式？

洛夫伦把刚刚换上的训练短裤和内裤一起褪到了膝盖下，衣物顺着光洁的小腿滑到了脚踝上。

“我希望你好好听我说的话，”范戴克后退一步靠在了隔间的门上，目光平静，洛夫伦感到无形的手掐住自己的脖子一般有些呼吸困难。“你有好好听我说的话吗？”

“是的，维吉尔。”洛夫伦有点不敢直视他的眼睛，但想起上赛季受过的教训，又只能鼓起勇气和高大的荷兰人对视。

范戴克伸手抚上洛夫伦的脸颊，在眼眶周围留下轻柔的触碰，又亲昵地捏了一下他的腮肉。“我会奖励你，但不是现在。今天的训练，继续保持，好吗？”

洛夫伦控制不住自己上翘的嘴角，被搭档肯定的快乐使他露出也许有些傻气的笑容。范戴克略过了取悦他的胸口和腹部，直接探向对方腿间沉甸甸的垂坠物。

荷兰人修长的手指轻轻托起银色金属制作的锁具，缕空的容器在头顶灯光照射下折出冰冷诱惑的光泽，处于沉寂状态的柔软器官被禁锢在形状合适的鸟笼里。

“它弄疼你了吗？”范戴克凑近洛夫伦的耳边呼出一口热息，过于滚烫的体感温度让克国人本能地躲避。

“没有……”

“喜欢这个小玩具吗？”

“喜欢，但是……”

洛夫伦犹豫了一会儿，还是决定说出自己的全部想法。

“……但是戴着这个，我没法……硬起来，也碰不到自己，很难受。”

“我不在的时候，你会自己硬起来，自己碰自己？”范戴克带着低低的笑意问他。

洛夫伦微微红了脸，但很快又意识到自己不应该感到羞耻，“……每个人都会自慰的啊。”

“碰自己的时候你在想什么？”

洛夫伦低下头，回想起昨天晚上，他戴着下身的小锁入睡，习惯性地想要手淫却碰不到性器一丝一毫。他试了一会没把锁打开，知道不可能很快摆脱这个鸟笼，他既失望又有些兴奋。躺在床上，想着几个小时之前，他的搭档给他戴上贞操锁，漂亮的双手在他的胸口和腹肌上抚摸，把他变成只属于他的玩具。

做荷兰人的性奴，这个念头使他欲火高涨，充血的性器撑满了过于窄小的金属锁笼，束缚的痛苦不得不把他从幻想里拉出来。

“我……我在想你。”洛夫伦浑身发热，觉得自己的下身又有些涨了起来。

“昨天没有满足你吗？”范戴克注意到了锁笼里器官的变化，他使坏地用力握了一把饱满的囊袋，让洛夫伦发出一声痛呼。

“我不是这个意思……”洛夫伦不知道为什么自己在面对荷兰人的时候总是满怀羞愧。

“德扬，我希望你控制住自己的想法，你会吗？”

洛夫伦听得愣了一下，让他控制住幻想维吉尔，怎么可能？

“听着，德扬，”范戴克看出克国人眼里的惊疑，不紧不慢地安抚他说，“你是一个好球员。不过，在精力消耗很大的时期，你要对自己的身体负责，控制自己多余的欲望。我这样说过分吗？”

“你说得对……”

“你知道的，在俱乐部的时候，我会奖励你的出色表现，也会惩罚你的错误。但是我不在你身边的时候，你也要做到。好吗？”荷兰人深色的眼睛温柔得出奇。

洛夫伦深呼吸了几下，点了点头，试图抚平刚才心中的激动，看着范戴克从卡片夹中找出钥匙。但是范戴克没有马上打开他的贞操锁，而是靠回到了隔间的门上。

“跪下。”荷兰人低沉地命令道，洛夫伦屏住呼吸，屈膝跪在了范戴克腿前。他的视线刚好与中卫搭档的腰胯平行，洛夫伦的喉结滑动了一下，用鼻尖去碰范戴克的裤裆。感受到宽松训练裤下掩藏着的性器轮廓，洛夫伦把脸贴了上去，埋在胯下大口呼吸着属于对方的味道。

范戴克一把揪住洛夫伦的头发，把他的脑袋扯里自己一拳距离，强迫洛夫伦仰视着他，突然被粗暴地对待使洛夫伦有些心跳加速，他讨好般地张大嘴呼吸，像狗一样伸出舌头舔湿自己的下唇，仿佛在恳求范戴克用他的嘴来泄火。

“我刚刚让你控制自己，你就这样……”范戴克小声地说着，用另外一只手轻轻扇了洛夫伦一巴掌，“下贱的骚货。”

昨晚没有尽兴的幻想被荷兰人的掌掴和辱骂点燃起来，洛夫伦的呼吸更加沉重了，他努力地伸长舌头，做出范戴克教会他的舔弄动作。

“我允许你发情了吗？”范戴克面无表情地看着洛夫伦跪在他面前的样子，他知道德扬已经被调教得很顺从了，如果说还有什么缺点，就是控制不住自己的欲望。“闭上嘴，给我解一条鞋带。”

洛夫伦被范戴克按着头伏在地上，把深红色的运动鞋带散开抽出来交到范戴克手上。荷兰人扯着他的大臂把洛夫伦拉起来，走到他身后继续命令道，“手放好。”

克国人乖乖把手交叉在腰后，范戴克用鞋带捆紧他的手腕，转到他身前，低头检查对方下身的贞操锁，笼中充血的器官已经挤满了金属的空隙，因为不能再涨大而憋得发红。

被束缚的感觉助长了洛夫伦心中的渴望，他眼巴巴地看着范戴克蹲下身，仔细地将钥匙插进视线看不到的隐蔽锁孔。金属栅栏“喀”的一声打开，他发出一声混合着痛苦和满足的呻吟。

“维吉尔……”洛夫伦有些湿润的眼睛追逐着他的手，发现它们离自己远去之后声音更近于绝望，“维吉尔……求你……”

“站好。”范戴克抖了抖手中的钥匙串，发出细微的清脆响声，洛夫伦闭上了嘴，乖乖等着手上的绳子被这么轻易就抽开，“裤子穿好，去训练。”

荷兰人竟然真的狠心打开门离开了，撂下洛夫伦扶着墙喘气，他不敢碰自己又硬又疼的下体，只能等待热潮消退下去，范戴克真的太了解怎么折磨他了。

**Author's Note:**

> vvd真是太香了……他好迷人呜呜……  
> 礼物铺频道一个十几秒的视频就把我从国家队拉回到联赛了（


End file.
